Civil War
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The next installment in my Alex series. Missing scenes to the movie that include Alex to them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the next story in my Alex series! It's more of a BTS, deleted scenes, if Alex was in Civil War sort of story. Hope everyone likes it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Avengers or Captain America.**

Clint looked down at the birth certificate reading 'Clayton Pietro Maximoff'. He let out a sigh before he put it in the safe with the cash he had just acquired. There was a chuckle behind him and the ex-SHIELD agent turned around to see his daughter shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"You know, it's not going to change the more you look at it," Alex said with another chuckle.

"I still think Clint would've been a better name," Clint grumbled with a smirk. He walked over to Alex and looked down at Clayton in her arms.

"One of you is enough," Alex replied with a smirk of her own. She handed the six-month old to her dad and turned to fill up two cups of coffee. A sound outside the cabin brought their attention to the door.

"Stay behind me," Clint said as he handed Clay back to Alex and pulled out his gun. The gun is trained on the door but before Clint could do anything it opened.

"Is that a way to greet your partner?" Natasha asked with a raised brow at the gun.

"Mom?" Alex asked as she stepped out behind Clint who put his gun back into the waistband of his pants.

"There's my boy," Natasha said with a grin and grabbed Clay from Alex.

"Nat what's going on?" Clint asked with a furrowed brow.

"We need to talk," Natasha said with a look at Clint and Alex.

AVENGERS

"I know you won't do it with Clay, Alex," Natasha said to her daughter after she finished explaining the Sokovia Accords. The ex-SHIELD agent turned her gaze to Clint. "But Clint…"

Clint sighed and looked over at his daughter and then his grandson before he shifted it back to Natasha. This whole thing was a mess. The Sokovia Accords were just going to create trouble that, to be honest, with Alex and Clay, Clint wasn't sure he should get in the middle of.

"I'm retired Nat," Clint finally replied and earned a sigh from his partner.

"Okay," Nat said with a nod of her head. She stood up with Clay still in her arms and gave him a kiss. "I need to head back."

Alex sighed but took Clay from her mother nonetheless. Natasha gave her a hug and, with a smile at Clint, left the cabin. Alex grimaced and looked over at her father.

"How bad do you think this will get?" she asked him and Clint sighed and looked over at her.

"Bad," Clint replied then clapped his hands and turned to look at Alex. "We should go water skiing this weekend."

"With Clay?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he can stay in the boat with whichever one of us isn't skiing at the time," Clint said with a shrug before he grabbed Clay from Alex.

"Okay," Alex agreed with a nod of her head.

"Great. Water skiing," Clint says with a grin and walked to the middle of the room where Clay's toys are strewn about on the floor.

 **AN: Please send some feedback. Hope everyone enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a short chapter but the next ones will be longer I promise.**

Alex looked up when Clint's phone rang. A frown appeared on his face and the archer left the room before he answered it. Alex's brow furrowed as she wondered what it was all about. By the time she finished cleaning Clay up from lunch ten minutes later, Clint had walked back into the room.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I owe you one. Besides, if you say he's innocent I believe you Cap. I'll call you when I get everything," Clint said into the phone and hung up. Alex watched him with an arched brow.

"That was Uncle Steve?" Alex asked and Clint nodded his head. When her dad didn't look at her, Alex furrowed her brow further. "Dad?"

"Steve needs my help," Clint said with a glance at her before he began to move around the cabin.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Alex asked after she set Clay in his bouncer. The younger archer began to follow the elder one around. Clint grabbed his suit and weapons from the hidden storage room.

"Dad? What happened?"

Clint stopped and turned to face Alex. The look on her face told him he wasn't leaving until he explained. He sighed and set down his gun. After he took a deep breath Clint went into the explanation of what happened.

"So, you believe Bucky's innocent?" Alex asked as her mind went back to everything she saw on the news lately.

"He was brainwashed. I know what that's like. If Steve needs help getting Bucky to safety, I'm going to do it. I have to. I'm sorry," Clint replied as he gave his daughter an apologetic look.

"He'd do the same for you," Alex said and looked over at Clay playing. "Just make sure you come home."

"Try to keep me away kiddo," Clint returned with a smirk and a kiss on her forehead.

 **AN: Please send a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another quick update! Enjoy!**

Alex ran across the room and dove for her phone before the ringing woke up Clay. She had just gotten him down to sleep and didn't want to do it all over again. She quickly answered the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hey Hawkling," Clint's voice sounded over the line.

"Hey, everything all right?" Alex asked as she sunk into the couch.

"You still in touch with that hacker friend of yours?" Clint asked and Alex sat forward.

"Who? Nina? Yeah, why?" Alex asked in return with a furrowed brow.

"We need a chopper," Clint replied and Alex stood up.

"Yeah. Give me some time and I'll get it. Call you later," Alex replied before she hung up the phone. Immediately, Alex dialed Nina's number.

"Let me guess," Nina's voice sounded as way of greeting, "Your rogue Avenger buddies need a favor."

"Bucky was brainwashed. He never would've done those things otherwise Nin," Alex countered back with a sigh and her hand ran through her hair.

"What the hell, I've never been one for rules. And there's nothing better than sticking it to Uncle Sam," Nina said with a smile in her tone. "What do you need?"

"A chopper," Alex answered in relief.

"Give me a little bit and I'll make it happen. Call you back," Nina announced and ended the call.

An hour later, Alex was woken from her impromptu nap by her phone ringing. She jerked awake and rubbed her eyes clear before she dug out her phone. With a glance in Clay's room and finding him still asleep Alex answered the call.

"Hello?" she said with a sleep ridden voice.

"I'm sending you coordinates to an airfield," a male voice sounded through the speaker.

"Johnny? What?" Alex replied with a pinched brow and confusion in her voice as she became much more awake.

"There's a quinjet in storage there. I'm sure it'll come in handy," Johnny continued as if Alex had said nothing.

"Thought you signed the Accords with my mom," Alex accused with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I kind of promised your dad I'd look after Natasha. I might've signed the Accords but only for that reason. Otherwise, I'm on your side," Johnny explained and Alex sighed.

"So, you said a quinjet?"

AVENGERS

"Hey."

"Hey, I got something for you," Alex said to her dad over the phone.

"You got the chopper?" Clint asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"I got you something better," Alex replied and then continued with an explanation, "We found a quinjet. Nina's going to send a chopper to the airfield it's at. In case anyone catches on you'll have a back up plan. I'll send you the coordinates."

"You're awesome," Clint said and father and daughter ended the call.

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Only one more chapter to go!**

Alex finished changing Clay's diaper just as a knock at the front door sounded. Going tense, Alex looked over at it and held her breath. Slowly she stood up and quickly moved to the closet. She opened it and set Clay inside the makeshift playpen that was made for such occasions. Grabbing her bow, Alex notched an arrow as another knock sounded. She silently shut the closet door and moved away towards the front door. The door slowly opened and Alex pulled back her arrow.

"Don't move. Trust me when I say I will send this arrow through your heart," Alex warned with a low, menacing voice. The intruder stopped immediately.

"Did your mother teach you to talk like that?" the intruder countered and hesitantly turned to face Alex. Alex's eyes widened.

"Uncle Steve? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she studied him. Her mind instantly went to the worst case scenario.

"You mind lowering that? You're making me uneasy," Steve replied with a wary look at the arrow.

"You think I'd shoot you?" Alex asked with a smirk but lowered the weapon nonetheless.

"Depends. You take after your mother or father?" Steve replied with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Both," Alex answered and set the bow and arrow down on the table next to her. "I never miss. And I have a temper."

"In that case, you pissed at me?" Steve asked as he shut the door and moved further into the cabin.

"No," Alex replied with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Then, no, I don't think you'll shoot me," Steve countered with a smirk of his own.

Alex snorted and then went and retrieved Clay from the closet. When Alex walked back over to Steve he took Clay and began to talk to him. When Steve didn't make a move to explain, Alex spoke up.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" she asked and Steve stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Is my dad alive? My mom?"

"Yes," Steve answered and turned to face her completely.

"It's dad isn't it? He's in trouble," Alex replied with a grimace.

"Yeah. They were caught. Him, Sam, Wanda, Scott… They were taken someplace, but I don't know where yet…" Steve answered with a nod of his head.

"You're going to get them out," Alex said as she already knew Steve's plan.

"Yeah, as soon as I find where they're holding them," Steve said and watched as Alex stood up.

"Then, I'm coming with you," she announced and made her way to the secret storage room.

"What? No. I can't let you…" Steve began to protest as he stood up and followed after her with Clay in his arms.

"Nobody _lets_ me do anything. This is my dad. I'm helping you get him back," Alex argued as she rounded on Steve and glared at him as she dared him to try to stop her.

"What about Clay?" Steve tried and Alex looked at her son.

"I know some people who'll watch him," she answered before she turned around and began to grab her suit and weapons.

"I'm not talking you out of this, am I?" Steve replied with a sigh.

"Nope," Alex said and dropped her full bag on the couch. She moved to the closet and grabbed her arrows and then, grabbed the bow off the table and stored them in the bag as well.

"You wouldn't by any chance know how we can find your dad and the others do you?" Steve asked with a raised brow. Alex looked over at him and gave him a devious smile.

AVENGERS

Alex knocked a code on the back door of the house. She and Steve waited with Clay in her arms and a bag over her shoulder. Seconds later the door opened and a blond head peered out.

"Alex? What's wrong?" the woman asked as worry laced her tone.

"Bobby, I need your help," Alex answered with a pleading look.

"Come in," Bobby ushered and stepped to the side. Her eyes darted to Steve and she arched a brow.

"Bobby who is…" Hunter began to ask as he entered the room. "Alex? And… Steve Rogers?"

"Dad's in trouble. We have to break him and the other Avengers out of wherever they are. But I need someone to take care of Clay," Alex quickly explained as she shot another pleading look at Bobby and Hunter. "You know I wouldn't've asked unless I had to."

"It's fine. We'll do it," Bobby assured and took Clay from Alex's hands. Alex set the bag with Clay's things on the floor.

"This have anything to do with what's been on the news?" Hunter asked with a look at Alex.

"It has _everything_ to do with it," Steve answered for her and Hunter grimaced.

"Do you know where they are?" Bobby asked with a look at Alex and then at Steve.

"I'm waiting for my genius to call me," Alex replied and, as if the genius was listening, Alex's phone began to ring. "It's her."

"Nin, tell me you've got it," Alex answered her phone and waited a moment as she listened to the hacker on the other end of the line. With a smile, Alex glanced over at Steve. "Okay, thanks Nina. I owe you one."

"They're at The Raft," Alex announced to the others with a grimace as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Not the easiest place to break them out of."

"We can draw up plans. Let you know the inside," Bobby offered and Hunter nodded his agreement.

"Let's get started then," Steve said and moved to the table.

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed this little collection of drabbles!**

"We aren't supposed to kill anyone," Steve said with a nod at the bow and arrows on Alex's back. Alex snorted and gave Steve a smirk.

"Relax. They either act as a stun gun or they inject their target with a drug that makes them unconscious," Alex explained and Steve smirked and shook his head.

"Ready?" he asked when he saw The Raft up ahead emerging from the water.

"Thank you Nina," Alex muttered and prepared herself for the jump. They were flying in the quinjet they 'borrowed' and were invisible. However, Nina had hacked into The Raft's servers and made it look like an agent gave permission for the rise of The Raft.

"Say when," Alex said as they approached The Raft.

"Go," Steve shouted and he jumped out of the plane. Alex shot an arrow attached to a string which lodged into the wall and swung down onto The Raft. She landed and shoulder rolled to her knees. With a look around Alex noticed no one was topside yet.

"Come on," Steve said and Alex swiftly ran after him as the power cut out, thanks to Nina yet again.

AVENGERS

 _Thud. Thud. Groan._

Alex flattened herself against the wall and glanced to her left. Steve had just taken out another agent. The man dropped to the ground and Steve walked over and peered around the corner to see another guard.

"We need to make this one silent," he said with a look at Alex and a nod at her bow. They had finally arrived at the door to the cells. They just had to dispose of this guard and then take care of the guards inside the cell control room on the other side of the door. Alex notched an arrow and peeked around the corner to get the guards position. She moved back and pulled back the string and aimed around the corner and let it go. There's a grunt and then an electric sound. Steve ran around the corner and caught the unconscious guard before he fell. Letting him quietly to the ground, Steve took the guards access card off him and glanced over at Alex.

"You have one shot," he warned and Alex smirked.

"One shot is all I need," she countered and pushed a button on her quiver. Pulling out another arrow, Alex notched it and pulled the string back as she aimed at the door.

Steve shared a look with Alex before he swiped the card and swung open the door. Alex let the arrow go and it landed on a table in the middle of the room. Before any of the guards could draw their weapons, needles flew out of the arrow and stuck into them and dispersed the drug. The guards all dropped to the floor, alive and well, but unconscious.

Steve and Alex swiftly moved inside and kept their eyes peeled for anyone that was missed. Not seeing any danger, Steve moved to the door across the room. Alex went to the computer and typed a few buttons and the door opened. The two of them moved inside the dark room. With a look around, they saw no one that could've been a danger to them in the room.

As Steve went to Sam's cell, Alex went to her dad's. Alex walked up to the glass and, at Clint's dumbfounded look, smirked. Clint raised his eyebrows right before the cells all opened.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked as he enveloped Alex in a hug.

"Saving your ass," she replied with a grin and Clint pulled away from her. Clint returned her smirk with one of his own and kissed the top of her head. With a snort at her dad's predicament, Alex's grin turned into a smirk. "I can't let you go anywhere…"

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Your support is amazing!**


End file.
